vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Rm/Befunde
Befunde *Die Dissertation enthält zahlreiche wörtliche und sinngemäße Textübernahmen, die nicht als solche kenntlich gemacht sind. Die nachfolgende Aufstellung verzichtet auf eine Berücksichtigung aller betroffenen Kapitel und beschränkt sich auf die Angabe jener, die als vollständig bzw. nahezu vollständig übernommen festgestellt wurden – siehe Klammervermerke: **§ 1 – Einführung ***C. Problemstellung (S. 13-14 Einleitung) – vollständig **§ 2 – Allgemeine Grundsätze zur inzidenten Gesetzesprüfung ***I. 1. Materielle Gesetzesprüfung und Parlamentssouveränität (S. 21) – vollständig ***I. 2. Formelle Gesetzesprüfung und Parlamentssouveränität (S. 21) – vollständig ***I. 2. a. Der Meinungsstand in der Literatur (S. 22) – vollständig **§ 3 – Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten der inzidenten Gesetzesprüfung im Vereinigten Königreich ***1. a. Der High Court of Justice (S. 47) – vollständig ***a. ii. Die Chancery Division (S. 49-50) – vollständig ***a. iii. Die Familiy Division (S. 50) – vollständig ***2. Der High Court of Justiciary (S. 61-62) – vollständig ***C. Der Gegenstand der inzidenten Gesetzesprüfung (S. 66 Einleitung) – vollständig ***C. I. Der britische Gesetzesbegriff (S. 67) – vollständig ***I. 1. Historischer Hintergrund (S. 75-77) – vollständig ***II. 3. Konsequenzen für die richterliche Gesetzesprüfung (S. 83) – vollständig **§ 4 – Inzidente Gesetzesprüfung und Parlamentssouveränität – ein Wertungswiderspruch? ***B. Konsequenzen für die weitere Untersuchung (S. 91) – vollständig **§ 5 – Die inzidente Gesetzesprüfung in formeller Hinsicht ***A. IV. Bribery Commissioner v. Ranasinghe (1964) (S. 98-110) – vollständig ***B. II. Der ,New View’ (S. 104) – vollständig **§ 6 – Die inzidente Gesetzesprüfung in materieller Hinsicht ***I. 1. b. Cessavit 42 (1360) (S. 111-112) – vollständig ***I. 1. c. Annuitie 41 (1449) (S. 112-114) – vollständig ***I. 2. a. Dr. Bonham’s Case (1610) (S. 117-120) – vollständig ***I. 2. b. i. Die Nichtigkeitsgründe (S. 121-123) – vollständig ***I. 2. b. i. (1) Der Meinungsstand in der Literatur (S. 123) – vollständig ***I. 2. b. i. (2) Kritik (S. 123-124) – vollständig ***I. 2. b. i. (3) Ergebnis (S. 124- ) – vollständig ***I. 2. b. ii. Cokes Idee zur Parlamentsmacht (S. 124-126) – vollständig ***I. 2. c. Zwischenergebnis (S. 126) – vollständig ***I. 3. a. Nemo judex in propria causa (S. 127) – vollständig ***I. 3. a. iii. R. v. Inhabitants of Cumberland (1795) (S. 133-134) – vollständig ***I. 3. b. Die königliche Prärogative (S. 135-137) – vollständig ***II. 1. Historischer Hintergrund (S. 138) – vollständig ***II. 2. Die Aufgabe der königlichen Prärogative (S. 139) – vollständig ***II. 3. Die Aufgabe des common law und Naturrechts als Prüfungsmaßstab (S. 139-141) – vollständig ***II. 4. Die Aufgabe des göttlichen Rechts als Prüfungsmaßstab (S. 141) – vollständig ***B. II. Die Rechtsnatur des Act of Union 1707 (S. 149) – vollständig ***II. 1. Die orthodoxe Gesetzestheorie (S. 150-151) – vollständig ***II. 2. Die Vertragstheorie (S. 151-153) – vollständig ***II. 3. Die Revolutionstheorie (S. 154-156) – vollständig ***C. I. Gesetzgebungskompetenzen des schottischen Parlaments (S. 164-167) – vollständig ***C. II. Kontrolle der vom Parlament erlassenen Gesetze (S. 167-169) – vollständig ***C. III. Ausblick und Würdigung (S. 169-172) – vollständig ***I. 1. Monismus (S. 180-182) – vollständig ***II. 1. Das allgemeine Völkerrecht (S. 185-187) – vollständig ***I. 1. Die Anforderungen des Gemeinschaftsrechts an das britische Recht - der Supremat des Europarechts (S. 195-200) – vollständig ***I. 2. Die Umsetzung durch die britische Rechtsprechung (S. 200-204) – vollständig ***I. 2. Die fehlende unmittelbare Wirkung der Konvention im britischen Recht (S. 208-209) – vollständig ***I. 3. a. Die mittelbare Wirkung auf die Auslegung des Gesetzesrechts (S. 209-210) – vollständig ***I. 3. d. Der Einfluss auf richterliche Ermessensentscheidungen (S. 211) – vollständig ***I. 3. e. Die Einwirkung der EMRK über das Europarecht (S. 212) – vollständig ***G. II. Die Umsetzungsdefizite der britischen Grundrechtspraxis (S. 212-214) – vollständig ***G. III. Die Mechanismen zur Behebung von Umsetzungsdefiziten (S. 214-215) – vollständig ***G. IV. Die Inkorporierungsdiskussion (S. 215-218) – vollständig ***G. V. Der Human Rights Act 1998 (S. 218-219) – vollständig ***V. 1. Der Umfang der inkorporierten Konventionsrechte (S. 219-220) – vollständig ***V. 2. Die Adressaten der Konventionsrechte (S. 220-224) – vollständig. Herausragende Quellen *Der Verfasser lehnt sich inhaltlich, vom Wortlaut, im Aufbau und in den verwendeten Quellen stark an die thematisch ähnliche Dissertation von Vollmer an, die 1969 erschien (abgeschlossen Ende Juli 1967) und 2002 entsprechend veraltet war. Aus dieser Arbeit stammen über 100 Fragmente. Die Seiten 90-97 sowie 120-131 werden überwiegend mit Passagen aus Vollmer bestritten. Vollmer wird darin oft genannt, aber auf vielen Seiten nicht erwähnt. (Von Vollmers Arbeit ist in Österreich etwa ein halbes Dutzend Exemplare in Bibliotheken zu finden; in Innsbruck steht keines.) *Zwei weitere Dissertationen, Thelen und Schmidt-Steinhauser, treten demgegenüber im Umfang der Übernahmen mit jeweils einer Handvoll Fragmente deutlich zurück. *Die Seiten 207-229 folgen inhaltlich, vom Wortlaut, in der Struktur und in den verwendeten Quellen eng einem Aufsatz von Grote. Dieser Abschnitt umfasst etwa ein Zehntel des Gesamtumfangs der Dissertation. Grote wird auf den meisten Seiten (Ausnahmen: 211, 214, 218, 219, 225) wenigstens einmal in einer Fußnote genannt, meist mit „vgl.“, gelegentlich mit „zitiert nach“. *Informationen zum englischen Rechtssystem werden großflächig aus von Bernstorff in der ersten Auflage 1996 übernommen, obwohl zur Zeit der Abgabe bereits die 2. Auflage 2000 veröffentlicht war. Dieser Arbeit sind knapp 50 Fragmente entnommen. Insbesondere die Seiten 50-55 werden zu einem erheblichen Teil mit unzureichend gekennzeichneten Übernahmen aus von Bernstorff bestritten. Andere Teile werden zusammengesetzt mit wechselnden Übernahmen aus Vollmer und von Bernstorff, wie z.B. die Seite 56 oder die Seiten 74-80. *Die Seiten 162-171 bestehen weitgehend aus einem weiteren Aufsatz von Grote. *Die Seiten 195-206 bestehen weitgehend aus Übersetzungen von Bradley. *Soweit bislang ersichtlich sind alle verwendeten Quellen im Schrifttumsverzeichnis (und an anderer Stelle in Fußnoten) nachgewiesen. Andere Beobachtungen *Die Quelle von Bernstorff 1996 gibt eine Einführung in das englische Recht für Studenten, deren Auswertung in einer Dissertation zum englischen Recht bemerkenswert ist: In einer Doktorarbeit rechnet man mit einem vertieften Niveau der Darstellung und Problematisierung gegenüber einer Einführung im Umfang von ca. 250 Seiten. *Ähnliches gilt für Francis Lyall Introduction; dieser Text ist allerdings nur etwa halb so oft zitiert wie von Bernstorff; Plagiate aus Lyall sind nicht ersichtlich. *Bemerkenswert ist die Auswertung von Central Office of Information (Reference Division) - The Legal Systems of Britain, London 1976. Der Text wird 20 Mal zitiert (und vereinzelt übersetzungsplagiiert), obwohl er zur Zeit der Anfertigung der Arbeit 25 Jahre alt ist. Es handelt sich um eine Broschüre mit eher allgemeinem staatsbürgerlichem Adressatenkreis, nicht um einen wissenschaftlichen Text (vielleicht vergleichbar mit Säcker, dazu unten). *In diese Reihe fügt sich Zweigert / Kötz Einführung in die Rechtsvergleichung. Dies ist zwar ein seriöses Standardwerk, das ohne weiteres zitierbar ist. Zusammen mit den vorgenannten Texten verstärkt sich aber der Eindruck, dass die Arbeit sich eher auf die schlanke Übersichtsliteratur stützt als auf das einschlägige Spezialschrifttum. *Die Arbeit ist für eine juristische Untersuchung ungewöhnlich meinungsstark: Gut 50 Mal findet sich die Abkürzung m.E.; das wäre nicht zu beanstanden, wenn nicht gelegentlich die Meinung des Verfassers eine Kopie der Meinung Vollmers wäre, der diese ebenfalls durch m.E. kennzeichnet, z.B. bei Anmerkung 532. Übernahme von Fehlern *Fehleinschätzungen zum englischen Recht werden ungeprüft übernommen, so die Behauptungen, das Judicial Committee of the Privy Council kenne keine dissenting opinions (Fragment_058_05), die Chancery Division beschäftige sich hauptsächlich mit Klagen auf Vertragserfüllung (Fragment_049_02), oder das House of Lords ermittele in Zivilrechtsverfahren neue Tatsachen, anstatt sich auf Rechtsfragen zu beschränken (Fragment_056_18). *Die häufigen Ungenauigkeiten, mit denen Vollmer Quellen wörtlich zitiert, werden ebenfalls häufig so von Rm übernommen, wobei Rm die Zitate oft durch weitere Übertragungsfehler verfälscht, wie beispielsweise in Rm/Fragment_031_11, Fragment_087_03, Fragment_143_01 und Fragment_191_03. Nicht zitierte Quellen: * Etliche Quellen aus dem Schrifttumsverzeichnis finden sich nicht im Fußnotenapparat, etwa Anschütz' Kommentar zur WRV (der ungewöhnlicherweise in der 2. Auflage 1921 zitiert wird statt in der ersten oder der letzten (14.) von 1933). Konsequent findet sich die im Abkürzungsverzeichnis aufgeschlüsselte WRV auch nicht im Text oder im Fußnotenapparat. Das erklärt sich aber zwanglos bei einem Vergleich mit dem Schrifttumsverzeichnis von Vollmer, das dieselbe Besonderheit aufweist. Überhaupt sind zahlreiche Einträge in Rm's Schrifttumsverzeichnis identisch mit denen bei Vollmer (bis in Einzelheiten hinein wie die Angabe Neudruck, z.B. bei Bagehot). So ist etwa der Eintrag zu del Vecchio 1:1 übernommen, einschließlich der Abkürzung des Vornamens des Übersetzers Franz zu F. Darmstaedter. Das Buch selbst ist aber nicht zitiert. Auch zwei Titel von Pollock sind 1:1 übernommen, einschließlich des Kurztitels für die Zitate – aber es gibt die Zitate nicht. * Ebenfalls nicht zitiert sind Aldous/Alder, Adair, Boch, Boch/Lane, Bryce, Caldwell, Campbell, Clerk/Sufrin, Deans, del Vecchio, Dunfermline, D’Sa, Feldman in Furston et al, Finny, Friedman Legal Theory, Geisseler, Gravells P.L. 1991, Griffith M.L.R. 1979, Hanbury, Holland, Jellinek Allgemeine Staatslehre, Joseph N.Z.L.J., Kerridge, Koch, Koopmann, Läufer, Laws, Maitland Equity, MacCormick N.I.L.Q, Miller, O'Neill/Coppel, Pollock (3 Titel), Salmond, Schlesinger/Baade/Damaska, Sedley P.L. 1995, Stern, Strayer, Sunkin/Bridges/Meszaros, Valentine/Glass; das sind (ca.) 42 von (ca.) 324 Quellen, also etwa ein Achtel. Zitierte, aber nicht ins Literaturverzeichnis aufgenommene Quellen: * Halsbury/Kilmuir (Fn. 379 und 730), O.Hood Phillips First Book of English Law (Fn 381), Jellinek der subjektiven öffentlichen Rechte (Fn 1044), Plucknett and their Interpretation (Fn 639, 642, 643, 644, 648), Wade Law (Fn 679, 700, 761, 784) - alle diese Schrften finden sich jeweils bei Vollmer in Fußnoten an entsprechender Stelle.- Ferner: Jarass/Pieroth (Fn. 89, 125, 223), Ungewöhnliche Quellenangabe im Literaturverzeichnis * Mit der Textausgabe des Vertrags von Amsterdam (hrsgg. von Läufer) steht im Lit.vz. ein Titel, der dort konventionsgemäß nicht hingehört. Veraltete Auflagen: * Engisch, Einführung in das juristische Denken, wird wie bei Vollmer in der 2. Auflage 1959 zitiert anstatt in der 7. Auflage von 1997. * Das setzt sich fort beim Lehrbuch Einführung in das Völkerrecht von Otto Kimminich, das Rm in der 4. Auflage 1990 zitiert. Aktuell gewesen wäre die 7. Auflage 2000 (die schon Stephan Hobe mitbearbeitet hat). * Das Lehrbuch Deutsches Staatsrecht von Maunz wird in der 11. Auflage von 1962 zitiert (die auch Vollmer zitiert hat, obwohl für ihn die 16. oder die 17. Auflage 1968 bzw. 1969 aktuell gewesen wäre) sowie in der von Zippelius mitbearbeiteten 28. Auflage von 1991. Aktuell wäre für Rm die 30. Auflage von 1998 gewesen. Die Zitate aus der 11. Auflage finden sich alle auch bei Vollmer; bezeichnenderweise ist bei Vollmer wie bei Rm die 11. Aufl. nur nach Seiten zitiert, bei Rm die 28. Auflage wie üblich nach Kapiteln mit zusätzlicher Seitenangabe (z.B. § 16 I (S. 122)). * Richter/Schuppert, Casebook Verfassungsrecht, wird in der 3. Aufl. 1996 zitiert; die 4. ist 2001 erschienen. * Beim Lehrbuch Staatsrecht III von Michael Schweitzer ist die 6. Aufl. 1997 zitiert; aktuell wäre die 7. von 2000 gewesen. * Ähnlich geht Rm mit dem Lehrbuch zum Völkerrecht von Alfred Verdross um. Dieses zitiert er wie Vollmer in der 5. Auflage 1964 (auch hier im Lit.vz. mit Nachdruck gekennzeichnet). Die zitierten Seiten sind die gleichen wie bei Vollmer (aber: weniger Belegstellen als bei Vollmer). Die aktuelle Auflage wäre Verdross/Simma, Universelles Völkerrecht, 3. Auflage 1984 gewesen. * Allen, Law in the Making, wird wie bei Vollmer in der 6. Auflage 1958 zitiert anstatt in der 7. Auflage 1964, die schon bei Vollmer die aktuelle gewesen wäre. * Cheshire, Private International Law, wird wie bei Vollmer in der 6. Auflage von 1961 zitiert anstatt in der 13. Auflage von 1999. * Geldart, Elements of Law, wird wie bei Vollmer in der 6. Auflage (Neudruck) 1960 zitiert anstatt in der 11. Auflage 1995. * Griffith and Street, Principles of Administrative Law, wird wie bei Vollmer in der 2. Auflage 1957 zitiert anstatt in der 5. Auflage 1973. * Jackson, The Machinery of Justice in England, wird wie bei Vollmer in der 3. Auflage 1960 zitiert anstatt in der 8. Auflage 1989. * Jennings, Constitutional Law of the Commonwealth, wird wie bei Vollmer in der 3. Auflage 1957 zitiert anstatt in der 4. Auflage 1967. * May, The Law, Privileges, Proceedings and Usage of Parliament, wird wie bei Vollmer in der 16. Auflage 1957 zitiert anstatt in der 22. Auflage 1997. * Taswell-Langmead, English Constitutional History, wird wie bei Vollmer in der 10. Auflage 1946 zitiert anstatt in der 11. Auflage 1960, die schon bei Vollmer die aktuelle gewesen wäre. Aktuellere Auflage im Literaturverzeichnis, angegebene Fundstelle aber in älterer Auflage * An einigen Stellen wird zwar im Literaturverzeichnis eine neuere Auflage genannt, in den Fußnoten aber wie bei Vollmer auf eine Seitenzahl verwiesen, die zu der älteren, von Vollmer verwendeten Auflage passt. Siehe Fragment_135_01 für die Monographien von Keir and Lawson sowie O. Hood Phillips. * Das Lehrbuch Einführung in die Rechtsvergleichung von Zweigert / Kötz findet sich im Lit.vz. in der 3. Aufl. 1996 (die einbändig erschienen ist), wird aber in den Fn. teils nach der 2. Auflage 1984 zitiert, was an der Angabe des ersten Bands eindeutig zu erkennen ist (z.B. Fn. 453, 471). Ungewöhnliche Quellen: * Für eine juristische Dissertation bemerkenswert ist die Auswertung von Säcker, Horst: Das Bundesverfassungsgericht, 3. Aufl. (Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung), Bonn 1989 (aktuell gewesen wäre die 5. Auflage 1999). Es handelt sich dabei um eine Darstellung von Funktion, Geschichte, Besetzung usw des Bundesverfassungsgerichts mit Übersicht über einige wichtige Verfahren und Urteile; der Text ist nicht wissenschaftlich angelegt, fußnotenfrei und richtet sich ans allgemein staatsbürgerliche Publikum. Rm dient er an acht Stellen als (jeweils einziger) Beleg. *Allgemeine historische Ereignisse (etwa Daten und Lebensdaten) werden mit „''Schwanitz'', Bildung, 1999“ belegt. Es handelt sich hierbei um das Werk „Bildung. Alles, was man wissen muß“. Dort findet sich auf S. 488-494 ein stichwortartiger Abriss der Weltgeschichte von der Antike bis zur Gegenwart, auf den etwa in Anmerkung 527 (Seite 90) verwiesen wird. Ob bei solchen Verweisen ein Vgl. stehen sollte/darf, ist sehr unsicher: Diese Übersicht erlaubt keine Vertiefung. Interessant sind die Fußnotenbelege zit. nach Schwanitz. Schwanitz gibt keine Originaltexte wieder, sondern (S. 496 ff.) präsentiert Kurzporträts der wichtigsten (insb. politischen) Texte der Weltliteratur (etwa Kants Kritik der reinen Vernunft in sechseinhalb Zeilen). Zit. nach ist bei dieser Art Quelle zwar kein Plagiat, aber eine Art Blindzitat. *Eine ungewöhnliche Quelle – ein Dutzend Mal genannt, sogar als Beleg für ein wörtliches Zitat aus einer Gerichtsentscheidung (Fn 96), die in gängigen juristischen Entscheidungsammlungen ohne weiteres zugänglich ist, und als Beleg für die Aufhebung der strikten Präjudizienbindung des House of Lords (Fn 426) – ist auch Iris Freemans in einem Publikumsverlag veröffentlichte und für eine breite Leserschaft geschriebene Biographie Lord Dennings. *Bei David (nicht "Davis", wie von Rm geschrieben) Walkers "Scottish Courts and Tribunals", acht Mal herangezogen, handelt es sich um einen Faltplan mit kurzen Erläuterungen auf insgesamt neun Textseiten. *Gunther Schwerdtfeger Öffentliches Recht in der Fallbearbeitung (9. Auflage 1993) ist vielleicht ein Grenzfall: inhaltlich ist das Buch sehr klug, aber dem Titel nach erhebt es doch (nur) den Anspruch, Hilfe bei der Fallbearbeitung zu bieten. *Höchst ungewöhnlich sind auch weiterführende Verweise („vgl.“) auf ein Wörterbuch. * Die ausgewertete Literatur liegt auch sonst teils am „unteren“ Rand des wissenschaftlich sinnvoll heranzuziehenden Materials. So sind etwa die Werke von Maunz / Zippelius zum deutschen Staatsrecht und von Koja zur Allgemeinen Staatslehre zwar gewiss Standardlehrbücher, aber eben fußnotenfrei angelegt und damit eher Lernliteratur als auf wissenschaftliche Vertiefung angelegt. Zitate Bemerkenswerte Zitate aus der Arbeit findet man hier. Strukturplagiate Der Verfasser lehnt seine Gliederung eng an die Struktur seiner Quellen an. Vollmer Die nachstehende, nicht vollständige Tabelle zeigt Übereinstimmungen zwischen den Gliederungen von Rm und Vollmer auf den Seiten 21-117. Gliederung Rm (in originaler Reihenfolge) Gliederung Vollmer (in originaler Reihenfolge) § 2 - Allgemeine Grundsätze zur inzidenten Gesetzesprüfung Erster Teil ALLGEMEINE GRUNDSÄTZE ZUR RICHTERLICHEN GESETZESKONTROLLE A. Der Begriff der inzidenten Gesetzesprüfung A. Theoretische Betrachtung I. Die Begriff der richterlichen Gesetzesprüfung I. Begriff der richterlichen Normenkontrolle 1. Materielle Gesetzesprüfung und Parlamentssouveränität 2. Formelle Gesetzesprüfung und Parlamentssouveränität a. Der Meinungsstand in der Literatur b. Kritik c. Ergebnis 3. Konsequenzen für die vorliegende Untersuchung II. Systematisierung der inzidenten Gesetzesprüfung - Einordnung in das System der richterlichen Gesetzeskontrolle II. Erscheinungsformen der richterlichen Normenkontrolle 1. Die inzidente Normenkontrolle 1. Die Inzidentnormenkontrolle a. Inzidente Normenkontrolle mit Verwerfungskompetenz b. Sonderfälle: Die Inzidente Normenkontrolle in Deutschland und Österreich 2. Die institutioneile Normenkontrolle 2. Die institutionelle Normenkontrolle a. Das abstrakte Verfahren a) Das objektive Verfahren i. Die konkrete Normenkontrolle aa) Konkrete Normenkontrolle ii. Die abstrakte Normenkontrolle bb) Abstrakte Normenkontrolle b. Das konkrete Verfahren b) Das subjektive Verfahren i. Der Organstreit aa) Der Organstreit ii. Die Verfassungsbeschwerde bb) Die Verfassungsbeschwerde B. Zusammenfassung III. Zusammenfassung § 3 - Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten der inzidenten Gesetzesprüfung im Vereinigten Königreich B. Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten der richterlichen Gesetzeskontrolle in England A. Prozessuale Erscheinungsform des richterlichen Prüflingsrechts I. Erscheinungsformen des richterlichen Prüfungsrechts B. Die Träger einer eventuellen inzidenten Gesetzesprüfung II. Träger der eventuellen Gesetzeskontrolle I. Die oberen Gerichte in England und Wales 1. Der Supreme Court of Judicature 1. Der SUPREME COURT OF JUDICATURE a. Der High Court of Justice a) der HIGH COURT OF JUSTICE i. Die Queen’s Bench Division aa) Die QUEEN’S BENCH DIVISION ii. Die Chancery Division bb) Die CHANCERY DIVISION iii. Die Familiy Division cc) Die PROBATE, DIVORCE AND ADMIRALTY DIVISION b. Der Crown Court c. Der Court of Appeal b) Der COURT OF APPEAL 2. Das House of Lords 2. Das HOUSE OF LORDS 3. Das Judicial Committee of the Privy Council 3. Das JUDICIAL COMMITTEE OF THE PRIVY COUNCIL (II. Besonderheiten des schottischen Gerichtssystems) Untertiteln (III. Besonderheiten des nordirischen Gerichtssystems) Untertiteln IV. Zwischenergebnis C. Der Gegenstand der inzidenten Gesetzesprüfung III. Der Gegenstand der richterlichen Gesetzeskontrolle I. Der britische Gesetzesbegriff 1. Parlamentarische Statutes 2. Gesetzesauslegung im Vereinigten Königreich II. Zwischenergebnis D. Die denkbaren Maßstäbe der Gesetzesprüfling IV. Die potentiellen Prüfungsmaßstäbe I. Das Common Law 1. Das COMMON LAW 1. Historischer Hintergrund 2. Das System der Writs. II. Die Equity 2. Die EQUITY 1. Historischer Hintergrund 2. Grundsätze der Equity 3. Konsequenzen für die richterliche Gesetzesprüfung III. Zwischenergebnis E. Zusammenfassung § 4 — Inzidente Gesetzesprüfung und Parlamentssouveränität - ein Wertungswiderspruch V. Richterliche Gesetzeskontrolle und Parlamentssouveränität A. Der Ansatz der orthodoxen Lehre I. Unbegrenzte Gesetzgebungszuständigkeit der „Queen in Parliament” 1. Unbegrenzte Gesetzgebungszuständigkeit der „Queen in Parliament” II. Ausschluss jeder Bindung des Westminster Parlaments 2. Ausschluß jeder Bindung des britischen Parlaments § 5 - Die inzidente Gesetzesprüfung in formeller Hinsicht Zweiter Teil: DIE FORMELLE GESETZESKONTROLLE IN DER ENGLISCHEN RECHTSPRECHUNG A. Die orthodoxe Schule A. Die Commonwealth-Rechtsprechung B. Die Rechtsprechung des Commonwealth I. R. v. Military Governor (1923) I. R. v. MILITARY GOVERNOR (1923) II. Attorney General for New South Wales v. Trethowan (1932) II. HARRIS V. MINISTER OF THE INTERIOR (1952) III. Harris v. Minister of the Interior (1952) III. TRETHOWAN’S CASE (1931) IV. Bribery Commissioner v. Ranasinghe (1964) B. Konsequenzen aus der Commonwealth-Rechtsprechung für die inzidente Gesetzesprüfung im Vereinigten Königreich? C . Die Auffassung des Schrifttums zu der Commonwealth-Rechtsprechung D. Der PRIVY COUNCIL I. Die orthodoxe Lehre II. Der ,New View’ C. Ergebnis E. Ergebnis § 6 - Die inzidente Gesetzesprüfung in materieller Hinsicht Dritter Teil DIE MATERIELLE GESETZESKONTROLLE IN DER ENGLISCHEN RECHTSPRECHUNG A. Common Law und Naturrecht A. COMMON LAW und Naturrecht I. Historischer Überblick 1. Mittelalter und Tudorzeit I. Mittelalter und Tudorzeit a. Thomas Tregor’s Case (1334) 1. THOMAS TREGOR’S CASE (1334) b. Cessavit 42 (1360) 2. CESSAVIT 42 (1360) c. Annuitie 41 (1449) 3. ANNUITIE 41 (1449) d. Strowd’s Case (1575) 4. STROWD’S CASE (1575) e. Zwischenergebnis 5. Ergebnis 2. Sir Edward Coke (1552-1634) II. LORD COKE (1552-1634) 1. Leben und Werk a. Dr. Bonham ’s Case (1610) 2. Dr. BONHAM’S CASE (1610) Grote 1998a Ein weiteres Beispiel für ein Strukturplagiat zeigt ein Vergleich mit der Gliederung von Grote, die auf den Seiten 207-229 weitgehend übernommen wird. Gliederung Rm (in originaler Reihenfolge) Gliederung Grote 1998a (in originaler Reihenfolge) H. Die EMRK als Prüfungsmaßstab I. Einleitung II. Die Rolle des Vereinigten Königreichs bei der Schaffung der Europäischen Menschenrechtskonvention I. Der bisherige Status der EMRK im britischen Recht III. Der bisherige Status der EMRK im britischen Recht 1. Die Grundfreiheiten in der britischen Verfassung 2. Die fehlende unmittelbare Wirkung der Konvention im britischen Recht 1. Fehlende umittelbare EinwIrkung der Konvention auf das innerstaatliche Recht 3. Der Einfluss der Konvention auf die Rechtsprechung a. Die mittelbare Wirkung auf die Auslegung des Gesetzesrechts 2. Mittelbare Einwirkung auf die Auslegung des Gesetzesrechts b. Die mittelbare Einwirkung auf die Fortbildung des common law 3. Mittelbare Einwirkung auf die Fortbildung des common law c. Die Konvention als Kontrollmaßstab der richterlichen Überprüfung von Maßnahmen der Exekutivgewalt 4. Modifizierung der gerichtlichen Kontrollmaßstäbe bei der Überprüfung von Maßnahmen der Exekutivgewalt? d. Der Einfluss auf richterliche Ermessensentscheidungen 5. Einfluß der Konvention auf richterliche Ermessensentscheidungen e. Die Einwirkung der EMRK über das Europarecht 6. Einwirkung der EMRK auf das innerstaatliche Recht über den Umweg des Gemeinschaftsrechts II. Die Umsetzungsdefizite der britischen Grundrechtspraxis 1. Art und Umfang der durch die Straßburger Organe festgestellten Konventionsverletzungen III. Die Mechanismen zur Behebung von Umsetzungsdefiziten 2. Effizienz bestehender Mechanismen zur Behebung und Vermeidung von Umsetzungsdefiziten IV. Die Inkorporierungsdiskussion V. Die Diskussion um die Inkorporierung der EMRK im Vereinigten Königreich 1. Überblick über den Verlauf der Inkorporierungsdiskussion 2. Inhaltliche Schwerpunkte der Inkorporierungsdebatte V. Der Human Rights Act 1998 VI. Die Konzeption des Regierungsentwurfs zur Inkorporierung der EMRK 1. Der Umfang der inkorporierten Konventionsrechte 1. Umfang der inkorporierten Konventionsrechte 2. Die Adressaten der Konventionsrechte 2. Adressaten der Konventionsrechte 3. Die innerstaatliche Durchsetzung der Konventionsrechte: Die „declaration of incompatibility“ als inzidente Gesetzesprüfung am Maßstab der EMRK? 3. Innerstaatliche Durchsetzung der Konventionsrechte 4. Die präventiven Kontrollmechanismen 4. Präventive Kontrollmechanismen 5.Die schottische Rechtsprechung zum Human Rights Act 1998 seit dem 1.07.1999 Untertiteln 6. Die englische Rechtsprechung zum Human Rights Act 1998 seit dem 2.10.2000 7. Würdigung und Ausblick VII. Bewertung und Ausblick Statistik Illustration Kategorie:Befunde Kategorie:Rm